


Hunger and Control

by j_crew_guy



Category: Marvel Zombies - Fandom
Genre: M/M, flesh-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank doesn't want to have to share his meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for issue #2 of the original Marvel Zombies miniseries.

Hank can hardly believe his good fortune. He kneels and presses two fingers against T'Challa's neck and feels a pulse. Glancing around quickly, Hank scoops T'Challa's prone body and heads for his lab.

What remains of Hank's rotted lips curl in a smile as he gently lays T'Challa on a stainless steel table. Working quickly, Hank gets a sedative I.V. drip into one of T'Challa's arms. It wouldn't do for him to wake up. Not now. Not when Hank was so close. So very close.

Any guilt Hank feels about eating his friend is driven away by the hunger, the all-consuming hunger. And the knowledge that when the hunger is sated, he can think clearly again. Think on where to look for more survivors, for more food.

Taking great care, Hank sanitizes the tools he's going to need and washes up. Mustn't let T'Challa get any diseases. Then he'd be no good.

Hank is careful to roll up the sleeve on T'Challa's arm before the "operation" begins. He presses down and feels the blade of the saw slice through the dark skin. Blood wells up instantly and T'Challa lets out a small moan. Hank fights to keep the hunger under control as he begins the tougher work of cutting through bone. There's one last, final splintery crack as the lower half of T'Challa's arm comes free.

What remains of Hank Pym's salivary glands stir as he holds T'Challa's arm in his hands. Reluctantly, he sets it aside and works quickly to cauterize the wound and bandage it. It definitely wouldn't do to let T'Challa get infected now. Now that it can be done.

Hank doesn't think about what will happen when he runs out of meat. It's easier for him to think of T'Challa that way. Especially when he's biting into the ebony flesh and the hunger oh God the hunger STOPS.

Hank is able to think clearly now. He knows that his meat must be protected. He carefully covers the table and cleans his tools before putting them away, leaving no trace of his presence.

He stops at the door to look back at the covered table where T'Challa continues to slumber. But there is no time to think about what he's done to an old friend because already, the hunger, oh the hunger, is nipping at the corners of his rotting brain and Hank wants to think on where they can find more food.

More food, more meat. Hank doesn't want to share T'Challa. T'Challa belongs to Hank and Hank alone. And Hank likes it that way.


End file.
